


She's a virgo- that explains everything

by Dangerbroom



Category: worst witch - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerbroom/pseuds/Dangerbroom
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom has a complicated history with her birthday, but on her 48th, Pippa knows what to do...
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hicsqueak - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	She's a virgo- that explains everything

3\. The first one she remembers is the zoo when she was three. She'd gone in her pink pram with her parents, and only remembers the lions and the colour of the clothes she was wearing. Pink. 

4\. When she was four she had a party with her parents friends in their tiny home, and was showered in bags and bags of gifts. Dolls, tea sets, and fairy carriages. Anything and everything that a little girl would want. There were countless photos of her wearing pink princess costumes, and most things she received were coloured pink. This was a theme through her childhood- her mother made sure that everything was pink for her little girl.

5\. She was days away from going to school for the first time. Their coffee table in their tiny living room was covered in gifts, and she refused to wait for her father who was at work, and went ahead and opened as many as she could get away with. It had been easy, because her mother couldn't leave the house that day, and to save herself from being driven crazy, she had let Joy open just enough to cure her restless mind until her father came home. She remembered magic tricks, and less pink than she'd expected. It had probably ended well, but she couldn't say for sure because she just didn't remember...

6\. They'd moved house a few months after Joy had turned five. It was a school day, and her first birthday at school. Her third school, at that. Their new dining room was covered in gifts: lollipops, teddy bears, invisible chalk, magic sets, books. She'd been allowed to open plenty before school, but she had to wait for some until after school. To top the day off, her parents had even taken her to a fast food restaurant and let her order whatever she pleased. Of course, a strawberry milkshake, fries and ice cream were all apart of the deal. (although, she threw up in the end, and her parents deigned to never let her order so recklessly again). This birthday remained to be a negative reminder of what happened when she ate too much.

7\. They were still in their not so new house, in their not so new living room (that fortunately didn't double up as a dining room or kitchen like their last home). It was early in the morning, and Hecate was happy to see that she'd gotten exactly what she'd wanted: a pink fairy princess bike with a bell and a pink basket for her teddy. It was wonderful, and she'd never felt so happy! There were small gifts, of course, notebooks, barbies, clothes. There was even a pink rock candy (which she'd unsuccessfully tried to sneak into her lunch box). She'd taken in chocolates for her class, who greedily accepted them.

8\. Hecate didn't really remember her eighth birthday- probably because nothing exciting really happened, except the start of her grandfather sending her birthday money. A whole £10! That was more than anything her parents had ever given her. She had later guessed that lack of excitement was to be the case, because from almost every year, something important stuck out. She always remembered something. But the only thing she could remember about being eight years old was that her class teacher hated her, and every teacher she ever crossed paths with during that year had it out for her. Eight wasn't a good year.

9\. She'd been begging for a large, pink rucksack for months, after seeing an advert about it on the television. She'd been ecstatic to open the box, although inwardly quite sad to see that the only other gift was a pair of pink sunglasses. They'd gone out for lunch to one of the pubs, and when Hecate looked back at the photos, she'd rolled her eyes to see that she still hadn't grown out of pink.

10\. Ten was the best year by far- and as Hecate thought, far too good for a mere ten year old to have. She'd been absolutely spoilt, and no one could justify it. Her parents had bought her her very own television and maglet (which back then had been quite expensive and extravagant gifts for even adults). There were so many clothes and bags- so much to open that she found it quite fortunate that her birthday had fallen on a weekend, and that she didn't have to wait until the end of the day to open half of her gifts. 

11\. She didn't really remember her eleventh as well as her eighth. She later found it strange that there were parts of her life that she seemed to have missed out.

12\. She'd received all of her gifts weeks before her birthday- designer clothes and makeup. Her twelfth birthday fell on her third day of Amulets, and not knowing anybody, it was nothing special. But her parents took her out after school (as she was a day girl back then), and Joy had happily worn her new clothes, and from her few days at Amulets, had been learning how to apply her makeup nicely. There had been a large birthday cake, so much so that they had to give half away. Her parents hadn't dared to give her anything pink this year, or indeed, anytime in the future. 

13\. Hecate looked back on Joys thirteenth with as much disgust as happiness. It was quite a variation, really. To start with, her parents had left her spend £400 recklessly on wigs, comics which she never read, and lingerie that she never wore and soon grew out of. It was a waste really. There were other little things, DVD's, knitting, posters- things that normal girls should be buying. Then, she'd moved to Cackles, and that had seemed a gift enough.

14\. She'd anticipated this birthday for a while, but when it came, was sorely disappointed. Her parents only gave her £50- a stark contrast to previous years. They'd gone out for a meal, which was okay, but it certainly didn't hit the spot she so craved to fill. 

15\. Fifteen... She'd begged her parents not to tell her school it was her birthday (she'd gone back to Cackles that day), but to her dismay they did. She hadn't let them celebrate, because it was something she strongly felt ashamed of. But she'd gone into the village with some friends, which seemed good enough.

16\. That had been an awkward one. She'd been nervous about it for a long time, because it was her first day back at school after the summer, and during the last term and summer, she'd really messed things up with all of her friends. Pippa, Amelia, and everyone else was a small memory to her after the havoc in fourth year. She had moved buildings, putting her in a new wing with her house mates (she was in the red house, split away from Pippa and Amelia who were in the purple house). She'd gone out of her way to avoid mention of her birthday, even though every body already knew. She considered giving sweets to her year, but eventually decided against it, because she wasn't in the business of caring about other people.  
She had been rather unlucky that her birthday had fallen on an actual school day, as she couldn't just avoid her year group as she would usually on the weekend they arrived. She thought it had been kind, but pointless to receive any attention. After all, she didn't much care for the day itself, and thought that it was likely that people wished that sixteen years ago it had never happened as much as she did.  
She had almost smashed her personal maglet by the end of the day, and had ignored all calls from the mirror booth. Her parents and extensive family were incessant, and their friends were countless. She'd always hated this part. She wasn't their little girl anymore, and she refused to celebrate it anymore than necessary. 

17\. Another school day- she really wasn't used to this. Like sixteen, she had gone out of her way to avoid the day, although, she had regained her some friends by this point, and was forced to humour them a little bit. But it went as far as an outing into the village and some self-indulgent spending. She wasn't too happy, but she never let it show. Once, she had been able to tell Pippa everything, but now, she only shared what was necessary, not wanting to burden the pink which like she had when she was younger. 

18\. She was not amused. She was stuck at home, and legally old enough to do everything she had ever dreamed of doing, but still too scared to under her parents roof. There was money, and even a party. But she had hated every moment of the party of the music and the forced down alcohol. Her parents had ruined that day for her, and she longed to turn sixteen again, able to ignore her parents and any proposed party and solemnly reflect on the day.

After eighteen, she had changed her name, and refused to tell people about her birthday at Weirdsister University. She still lived with her parents, of course, but having her broomstick license, always left the house early and disappeared for the day. She didn't allow parties, and told her parents that she was celebrating with her "friends" instead. That was a lie, because she didn't have any. Not Pippa, not Amelia, not Poppy, Lily or Mina. No one. Her time at Weirdsister was spent confined to her house or the library, because she couldn't let anything else get in her way. She couldn't.

That is not to say that she didn't indulge herself by buying herself gifts, or accepting money from relatives. She didn't have many ways of earning money, so the pounds that she didn't have to work for from her family, she graciously took. But only at her birthday, and Christmas. But only while she still was a student at Weirdsister.

After moving out, she ignored her birthday and Christmas. The closest she got was a hot meal and some indulgent shopping- money mostly spent on practical things. No different to her necessary outings, really. And that it how it remained for thirty years. She found herself happier ignoring her birthday rather than spending it with her parents and their friends- even if during the process, she mostly lost touch with them as well.

In those thirty years, Ada had tried to get her to celebrate, but Hecate hadn't allowed it. 

48\. But now, she was forty eight, and herself and Pippa had come a long way in the last four years as more than just friends. And Pippa knew. From the breakfast in bed, she knew that Pippa knew. It became apparent, as she day went on, that she wouldn't just be buying herself something nice and celebrating quietly as she usually did. Pippa had gone out of her way to take Hecate for walks, into cafes and shops. She'd even bought her a card. She'd made Hecate leave the house and treat herself, something which Hecate didn't really... do.

"Hecate, you're such a Virgo." Pippa laughed, looking at the shocked look on Hecate's face as she brought out the cake, lathered in chocolate and smarties. Pippa beamed at her lover, who's wide eyes sent her into a further fit of giggles. 

Pippa couldn't restrain herself, and pushed herself into the severe looking witch. "Pippa!" Hecate squeaked as she was engulfed into a hug. 

Pippa just laughed and hugged her tighter. "A virgo's main mission is to help others. They can be control freaks, and perfectionists. Efficiency is everything to them. they are disciplined, self-organised and are divine feminists. Thats you, Hiccup. All the reasons I love you." She kissed the rigid brunette. "Sixth of September, happy birthday."

To say that Hecate was shocked was an understatement. She'd looked into star signs, and had been quite interested in her own, Virgo. But the last thing she had expected was for Pippa to talk about the traits as a good thing. All she could do was hug the blond tight, and press kisses into her face, smudging her own tears onto the blondes impeccable makeup as she did.  
Perhaps, her birthday wasn't such a bad thing after all...


End file.
